1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to radiation imaging systems and, in particular, to an apparatus for testing radiation detector response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional contour plotters used for testing the response characteristic of radiation detectors are cumbersome and difficult to use. Generally, they employ a two-dimensional, mechanical-displacement device which is operated manually on a point-by-point basis. Such conventional plotters use a temperature-calibrated black body as a source for radiation, and a readout is performed manually on a meter. Since black bodies, when set at a predetermined temperature, send out photon radiation in a known amount, the number of photons per unit solid angle may be calculated. Thus the detector response versus photon impingement may be determined.